


Dead World

by infamousbellamy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynDoc - Freeform, Wyndolliday, wynaught, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousbellamy/pseuds/infamousbellamy
Summary: At the long awaited arrival of Waverly’s 21st birthday, Wynonna takes her baby sister to get, legally, drunk for the first time. They’re an entire bottle of Whisky in, when all hell breaks loose. The girls just don’t know it yet. With amazing luck, the girls miraculously make it back to the homestead without any troubles or without being clue as to what is happening. The next morning when they are awaken by a loud noise coming from outside, they are confronted by a story that seems impossible. When confronted with evidence of the truth they take refuge at the homestead. They last a week at the homestead before they venture into town for supplies. The only problem is that the town has been ransacked, so they make the decision to leave Purgatory behind in an attempt to once again find a place that is safe for them. Along the way they meet people that join them in their quest for sanctuary. Although the sisters make friends with some, they make enemies of others. It is a dangerous road ahead for the group that will challenge their very humanity. Will all of them make it? Will they find a safe place to once again call home? Will one of them lose faith? Will one become more of a monster than even the Walkers?





	Dead World

**Author's Note:**

> Wynonna takes Waverly to Shorty’s to celebrate her 21st birthday. When the morning after Waverly birthday comes it’s clear that nothing will ever be the same again.

 

Sitting in the living room of the homestead after a long day of getting the house cleaned and somewhat livable isn’t how Waverly was planning on spending her long awaited 21st birthday. Figuring that Champ was going to surprise her with something she had made no plans with anyone else. As the hours went on and the daylight started to fade Waverly sullenly started to realize that Champ had, once again, forgotten her birthday. Champ wasn’t the only one to forget either.

 

Mama had left when Waverly was four and she didn’t have any vivid memories of the woman. Her Daddy had been too drunk most of her life to even remembered she existed, but when he did he made sure she remembered how unwanted she was. Her oldest sister Willa had always refused to celebrate her birthday, claiming that Waverly shouldn’t even be in their family. That didn’t matter anymore since Willa had died along with their Daddy in a car accident when Waverly was six. Wynonna, Waverly’s other sister, had on occasion remembered her birthday and given her gifts that she thought were great for having gotten them on such short notice. Waverly enjoyed the sentiment because even though Wynonna didn’t always remember she always felt bad about forgetting and tried to make it up to Waverly. This was only Wynonna’s first actual year being back for her birthday, so Waverly figured that Wynonna wouldn’t remember. She didn’t blame Wynonna though, her birthday had never really been that important anyway.

 

Sighing in defeat she grabbed her phone and went to go up the stairs to call it an early night. Halfway up the stairs the front door swings open and Wynonna comes barrelling through the door. Stopping to look at Wynonna, Waverly stares at her with eyebrows raised in question and concern as to what Wynonna is doing barging in when she would usually be at Shorty’s getting drunk at this time.

 

“Babygirl I’m so sorry!” Wynonna says speaking and breathing so fast that Waverly barely understands what she is saying. “I almost forgot your birthday and I would have too if it wasn’t for Shorty saying that Chump Change forgot your birthday again and had ditched you to play pool with his buddies and flirt with that dumbass Melissa.” Taking a big breath and advancing to where she sees Waverly standing stock still halfway up the stairs, “I’m so sorry that I almost forgot and I want to make it up to you. I don’t want you to think that your birthday isn’t important.” Wynonna stands there in silence waiting for Waverly to speak. Once she has her breathing under control she speaks again hoping to get Waverly to say anything to her, “I don’t want to be like Daddy and Willa. You’re an Earp and part of the only family I got left….so what do you say? Wanna go into town with me, drink until we can’t stand, and ignore your dumbass boyfriend?”

 

Without letting any emotion show on her face Waverly confidently speaks, “You’re paying for my drinks all night.”

 

Smiling big Wynonna says, “It’s your birthday and that means we can get Shorty to let us drink for free all night.”

 

Waverly matches her sister’s smile and walks back down the stairs and to the door to put her jacket on. Meanwhile Wynonna is fistpumping behind her, grateful to have gotten her sister to at least come out to celebrate with her. Waverly may hold this over her head for a while, but Wynonna plans to start making amends tonight.

 

*****

 

Getting to the bar is an experience in itself. Waverly insists on getting to mess with the radio in the jeep since it’s her vehicle, but Wynonna won’t let her drive. If Waverly had been in a better state of mind after thinking everyone had forgotten her birthday, than maybe should would have remembered how crazy of a driver Wynonna was. Granted it was still nice out and the roads weren’t yet filled with snow, but Wynonna drives like she lives. Fast and wild.

 

It only takes 15 minutes to arrive, but when going the ACTUAL speed limit it would have taken them double the time. How Wynonna hasn’t been pulled over more is beyond Waverly. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she starts to focus on actually getting to celebrate with Wynonna by legally drinking at Shorty’s for the first time. She knows that Wynonna will take care of her no matter how drunk she gets, so she figures that tonight she can really let loose and won’t bother looking for Champ even if he is still at the bar.

 

Wynonna strides over to Waverly and links their arms together, “Ready to have some fun Babygirl?”

 

Nodding her head at Wynonna, Waverly starts walking to go into the bar. She is definitely ready for some fun.

 

***

 

Eight beers, nine shots of Whiskey, and half a bottle of Rum later and Waverly is feeling great and not so great at the same time. She feels happy and floaty, but she also wants to throw up from trying to go drink-for-drink with Wynonna. She started doing that after her run in with Champ a few hours ago.

 

~

 

_Champ had come over 30 minutes after the girls had gotten to the bar. Waverly had seen him there with his buddies playing pool standing bent over a blonde girl trying to “teach” her how to play pool. Wynonna had looked over when Waverly hadn’t answered her if she wanted another beer or wanted to get to the harder stuff. Snickering at her own Joke, Wynonna went ahead and ordered another round of beers and a few shots of Whiskey for each of them._

 

_When Waverly looks back at the counter she sees that she has two shots of something in front of her. Not even questioning what’s in it she takes both shots quickly. The burning in her throat from the, what she could now tell was, Whiskey pared in comparison to the aching feeling in her chest from once again seeing her “boyfriend” getting up close and personal with another woman. She thought she might just be jealous, but this isn’t the first time it had happened. She had heard rumors of Champs unfaithfulness to her, but she stayed with him anyways. Being an Earp didn’t leave many people lining up to want to date her and Champ always made that a point to bring up whenever she told him of them possibly taking a break from their relationship since Champ wanted to keep being with other girls. He always promised that he was sorry and it wouldn’t happen again._

 

_It always did._

 

_Being caught up in her head, Waverly barely registered Champ coming up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her hips into his. She only registered when he started to grind into her and whisper into her ear. Feeling guilty about not trusting him she let Champ continue until he started to pull her with him to the back room._

 

_“Not tonight Champ I’m out celebrating with Wynonna. Maybe some other night.” Waverly said while looking anywhere but at him._

 

_Smiling at Waverly and pulling her front into him to plant drunk sloppy kisses all over her face, “I can help you celebrate too.”_

 

_“I don’t know Champ. I’m here with Wynonna and we are having a great time just the two of us.” Waverly makes the mistake of looking at him and she can feel her resolve slipping away. Champ always gets what he wants when he bugs her enough. She just doesn’t want to deal with him right now._

 

_Sensing that her sister is really not in the mood and Champ needs to respect Waverly’s answer Wynonna interrupts the couple, “Champ why don’t you go back to your buddies so that Waverly and I can celebrate her birthday in peace?”_

 

_Remembering that Champ did indeed forget her birthday Waverly regains her composure and gives him the best smile she can manage at this point, “We can talk later, but like Wynonna said we are busy celebrating my birthday. You would have gotten my attention if you had remembered it, but you didn’t. Instead you were hanging out with your buddies, so goodnight Champ.” With that Waverly leaves him standing and stands back over at the bar with Wynonna._

 

_Narrowing his eyes at the girls Champ takes large steps over to the girls, “How the hell am I supposed to remember your birthday Waverly?” He sounds angry and Waverly doesn’t give him the chance to continue on. She has the right to be angry with him not the other way around._

 

_Whipping her head around at him she pokes a finger into his chest as hard as she can manage making him back up with every poke. She uses this tactic to make sure he gets the point, “I remember your birthday. I remember your favorite food. I remember your favorite music. I remember things that are important to you because we are in a relationship and that’s how part of it goes Champ. The fact that you can’t be bothered to remember my birthday after we had been together for two years says a lot about you and our relationship. I’m not going to go into detail about that right now since you are drunk and I have been drinking. We will have this conversation soon and we will both be sober when we do because that conversation will decide if this relationship is even worth it. Now goodnight Champ.”_

 

_Turning around, walking back over to her sister and downing the rest of her beer she doesn’t bother to check to see if Champ is even still in the bar. She has had enough and just wants to forget about everything for one freaking night._

 

~

 

Shorty had just called them a cab saying that both of the girls had had enough to drink and that he would be doing last call in an hour or so. Feeling that Shorty was being a buzz kill, Wynonna reached over the counter and snuck a bottle of Whiskey. Being quick, Wynonna pulls Waverly over to their coat rack to get ready to leave.

 

Waverly just giggled at her sister’s antics and went to try to put her jacket on. Finding that it was harder to do while drunk she just tied it around her waist. Looking over to Wynonna, Waverly found that she didn’t have nearly as hard of a time getting her leather jacket on and that she hid the bottle in an inside pocket of her jacket. On unsteady feet Waverly goes to walk over to Wynonna to ask her if she is ready, but when she opens her mouth all that is heard is loud crash and scream for help coming from somewhere outside the bar. Shorty and others who are not as drunk as the Earp sisters run out to help.

 

By the time both girls make it out there it looks like one man is giving CPR to a woman on the ground a little ways down the street. Wynonna decides that she should call it into the sherrif. Pulling up Nedley’s number she hits dial.

 

After a few rings Nedley picks up, _”What did you do now Earp?”_

 

“It’s not me this time Nedley. You better get some people down over by Shorty’s. There was an accident and I think some people might be dead. I’m not close enough to get a good look and a lot of Purgatory’s pub dwellers are out here at the scene.” Wynonna hears a scuffle and a sigh come from the other end.

 

Nedley talks through a yawn and still manages to sound annoyed with Wynonna, _“Alright I’ll alert some people and call it into the hospital, but I swear if you had anything to do with this Earp I’ll kick your ass.”_

 

Looking over to Waverly, Wynonna gives her a reassuring smile to put her at ease. Focussing back on the call Wynonna rolls her eyes at Nedley’s vague attempts at a threat, “Your threats are getting weak Nedley. Maybe it’s time to retire and let me have a chance to break someone else in.”

 

_“Wynonna…”_ Nedley says exasperated with her during a situation as serious as this.

 

Turning serious for a moment she tells him, “Look it’s Waverly’s birthday and we were just at Shorty’s celebrating. We were getting ready to leave when we heard the crash and a cry for help.”

 

A long silence follows before Nedley talks again, _“You’re not gonna drive home are you?”_

 

Kicking the pavement and looking down Wynonna chuckles, “I’m not that much of a screw up.” It’s a hollow one, but that’s the only way she shrug off her own disappointment with herself.

 

_“Good.”_ says Nedley. _“I’m gonna call this in now, but tell Waverly happy birthday for me and make sure you take good care of her. She’s the only one that can manage you.”_

 

Smiling at that she retorts, “A good bottle of booze and some handcuffs are usually enough to manage me. Just depends on what the handcuffs are for.”

 

With a loud sigh Nedley manages to keep from making any comment on that, _“Goodnight Wynonna.”_ With a click he hangs up.

 

Proud of herself for managing to find time to annoy Nedley, Wynonna is brought back to reality by the sound of sirens from across town. Looking over to where the accident is she sees Shorty heading over to them.

 

“Your cab is here to take you girls home. A few people have already called it in and I know how you,” he points at Wynonna, “act around cops, so you both should just go ahead and get out of here. I don’t want either of you getting into trouble.”

 

Wynonna sobers up a little bit at that point and nods her head. Understanding that it would be best to make sure that Waverly didn’t get caught up in anything. “Don’t worry we’re going old man.” Bringing out Waverly’s jeep keys from her pocket Wynonna hands them to Shorty, “If you wouldn’t mind moving Waverly’s jeep to the alley we’d both appreciate it.” Shorty nods in agreement to the request. “And try to keep the rest of these drunks in line will ya?”

 

“If I can handle you Wynonna, then these drunks are nothing.” With one last smirk he heads back over to where some commotion has started.

 

Wynonna yells after Shorty, “I called Nedley and he was gonna head down here too!”

 

Shorty gives a thumbs up over his shoulder without looking back.

 

The girls start to walk over to their cab, but Wynonna sees that Waverly is a lot more drunk than she is by the way she is practically falling all over the place. Walking over to the birthday girl Wynonna wraps her arm around Waverly’s shoulders helping to steady her. “Nedley said to tell you happy birthday.”

 

Waverly just hums her acknowledgement and wraps one of her arms around Wynonna’s waist as they walk to the cab leaving Waverly’s jeep and it’s keys with Shorty.

 

***

 

***THUD THUD THUD***

 

Groaning at the loud noise Wynonna pulls a pillow over her head hoping to drown out the noise.

 

***THUD THUD THUD***

 

“Wynonna who’s banging on the door?” Waverly groggily asks from the floor.

 

“I don’t know, but if they don’t stop I’m gonna murder them for waking me up this early.” Wynonna growls as she pulls herself up from the couch. She steps over Waverly and heads to the door. Throwing it open she is surprised and confused to see Champ on the other side of the door. Her brow scrunching in confusion, “Why are you banging on our door? Waverly told you she would talk to you when she is ready, so back off and give her some space.”

 

Not even bothering to acknowledge that with a response Champ barges through the door past Wynonna. “Where’s Waverly?! I’m here to keep her safe!” He rushes around the house to find Waverly.

 

“Come in please.” Wynonna whispers with sarcasm. She Shuts the door and walks over to the room that she and Waverly had been sleeping in mere minutes ago. Looking on in discust she sees that Champ is in there now peppering sloppy wet kisses on Waverly’s face.

 

Confused as to what is happening and being slightly hung over Waverly attempts to sit up, but Champ won’t let her. “Stop Champ. Let me get up for a second geez.” Backing off for a moment, Waverly is able to sit up and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She looks over to Champ trying to figure out why he would be there so early in the morning. As if a cloud had lifted from her hangover, Waverly unfortunately remembers running into her boyfriend last night. Still not ready to confront the inevitable she tries to buy any time that she can, “I know we had a huge fight last night, but I was serious about talking to you later. It’s too early and I’m too hungover for this right now. Go home and I’ll call you later Champ.”

 

“You don’t understand!” Champ begins to yell.

 

Waverly is startled by his voice and looks over to Wynonna for an explanation as to what is going on with him. Wynonna just lifts her eyebrows in bewilderment and shrugs at Waverly. Turning her attention back to Champ she goes to talk but he cuts her off.

 

“They were eating each other! Then when they weren’t being eaten anymore! They got up and started eating other people who were trying to get away but couldn’t.” Champ relays in a shaky voice. “They were dead and then they weren’t, but they were and people kept screaming and crying for help.” He looks to Waverly and grabs her tightly by the shoulders and shakes her lightly, “I had to get out and away. I couldn’t help them and I didn’t want to die.”

 

The longer Champ grips Waverly the more it start to hurt her, “Champ stop! Let go of me!”

 

Wynonna dashed over to her sister and pries his hands off of Waverly. Turning Champ towards herself, Wynonna slaps him as hard as she can across the face, “Dude! Calm down!” Champ grabs his cheek and seems to snap out of whatever kind of scared trance he was in. Wynonna lowers her voice and grips him by the shoulders, “Ok, now slow down and try to make some sense. What happened in town. Why are you here and so freaked out?” Slowly she lets go of his shoulders, stands back up and walks to the doorway to lean against its frame deeming it necessary to give the grown man child some room to collect himself.

 

He takes a takes a breath looking more put together now, “This morning I was leaving Melissa’s hou-” he cuts himself off and looks over to Waverly. Knowing that he has been caught again he at least has the audacity to look a little sorry.

 

Waverly’s face fell as she heard what he had said about leaving another woman’s house. She shouldn’t be surprised, but it still hurts. She had and still sort of loves Champ, but she knows this is the beginning of the end for them. That hurts like hell and she wishes it didn’t.

 

Wynonna can see the pain on Waverly’s face and wishes that she could take it away. She makes a mental note to kick Champ’s ass after he tells them why he showed up so freaked out. Wynonna looks back over to Champ and motions for him to hurry up and continue with his story.

 

Thinking it's a good idea Champ backtracks before he continues on, “I mean I was leaving my house to get something to eat before work. When I got to Beau’s Diner something just felt off about the place. Even on the way over it looked weird outside. There was a couple of cars on the road by Shorty’s, but I had heard there was an accident there not long after I left. I figured that the tow truck had been busy and hadn’t picked them up yet.” He takes a deep breath, “When I went up to order Stennie was behind the counter, or well I thought it was her. I mean it was her, but it wasn’t. You know?” He looks between both girls hoping to see some sort of agreement.

 

“You’re still not making sense Champ.” Waverly says in a calming voice. She knows she is upset with him, but Champ has honestly never looked this terrified of anything in the entire time she has known him. “How do you think it was Stennie, but it wasn’t actually her?”

 

Drawing on the calm that Waverly is putting out Champ manages to take a few deep breaths to calm himself even more before he tries to explain, “I went up to the counter to order my usual morning after sex breakfa-” he cuts himself off again. He closes his eyes tight and takes a big exhale.

 

Not wanting to be close to Champ right now, Waverly gets up and pulls the blanket around her. Walking over to Wynonna she leans against her sister in hopes that she doesn’t fall apart just yet.

 

Wynonna puts an arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulls her in close. Giving her as much strength to the young girl as possible.

 

Champ doesn’t bother to apologize. He just continues, “Like I said I was ordering food and when I looked up Stennie was standing there in front of me, but her eyes were cloudy. She had blood all over her mouth, hands, and clothes. I thought she was hurt so I reached out to her to ask her if she was ok and….” Champ goes silent seeming to be at a loss for words once in his life.

 

“Come on Champ. We don’t want to have to wait all day.” Wynonna is mad at him for hurting Waverly. Not to mention it’s early and she hadn’t slept much after drinking so heavily. She pulls her sister closer knowing that this must be even harder on Waverly.

 

Champ licks his lips and then rubs his hands over his face seemingly trying to not freak out. He pushes up so that he is now standing. Walking over to the girls he stops far enough back that it isn’t uncomfortable. “She lunged at me and was trying to bite me. I fell back when she fell over the counter after me. I...I didn’t bother staying in there so I ran out of the diner. That’s when I started to hear people screaming down the street. There was was some guy laying on the ground with a little girl standing above him. I figured that the guy was hurt and that it was his kid trying to get help, so I started to run down the street.” Blowing his breath Champ wrung his hands together and looked out the window. “When I was just a little ways away from them the kid looked up and turned around at me when I asked if they needed help. The kid looked the same as Stennie...but the kid was EATING the guy on the ground. I didn’t know what to do so I turned around and ran back to my truck. Once I got in I locked all the doors and pulled into reverse. When I got into the street the kid was walking towards my truck. I honked my horn to try to scare her off, but she just kept coming at me. Then I noticed that a bunch of other people were coming at my truck too.”

 

“What happened next Champ?” Waverly asked quietly.

 

Looking back and forth between the sisters, “I was looking for a way to drive out without hurting anybody...and then I saw it. The guy that the kid had been munching on got up off the ground and started to come after me too. He was suppose to be dead!” Champs breathing starts to pick up again, “I didn’t know what to do so I just gunned it down the street.”

 

Gasping, Waverly brings her hands up to cover her mouth. With tears already streaming down her face, Waverly stalks towards Champ a few feet before Wynonna grips her by the elbows attempting to hold her back, “You ran them over? How could you do that?!” Waverly is full on screaming at him now. Wynonna is trying to talk to her usually sweet and calm sister to try to get her to just relax for a moment so they can hear the last of the story. The pleas fall on deaf ears for a few minutes, but eventually Champ grows tired of not being listened to and Waverly stops talking altogether.

 

“No! You don’t understand! After I hit them I stopped down the road to look back. Almost all of them had gotten up. The ones that didn’t were the ones whose heads I had run over. The ones that did get up though turned around and came right back at my truck. I panicked and just gunned it through town and ended up here. I lost them and I don’t think they know where to go...I just don’t know what to do…” his voice gets quiet with the last part.

 

“So wait a second.” Wynonna leaves Waverly standing where she is and takes a step towards Champ. “You’re telling me that a bunch of, “ Wynonna uses her fingers to quote,” “dead” people were eating each other and chasing after you.”

 

Looking from sister to sister he stops on Wynonna. “Yes?....”

 

Looking back to Waverly, Wynonna says, “Your boy toy is off his rocker. I’m gonna call Nedley and have him give Cowboy Junior a ride to St. Judes for a look over.” Wynonna goes to find her phone.

 

“If you don’t believe me turn on that police scanner you have. When I was headed out of town I could hear the cops, fire trucks, ambulances, literally anyone you can think of out trying to figure out what the hell is going on.” Champ crosses his arms over his chest and looks expectantly between the sisters.

 

Sighing in exasperation Wynonna walks into the kitchen, “Fine, but when this story of yours falls apart I’m calling Nedley and having your ass committed.” Wynonna takes the old police radio that use to belong to her Daddy and sets it on the table. Turning it on she takes a second to find the right station.

 

She knows she found it when she hears Nedley’s voice come over the radio. **_“....I repeat! To anyone listening we have a situation in Purgatory. All hands on deck. I repeat, all hands on deck. There are reports of multiple gunshots, fires, bodies lying in the streets, and people attacking each other.”_**

 

The sisters and Champ stand in utter silence staring at the radio in disbelief as another person comes over the radio, _**“We are gonna need more help than we have. We need to call the damn military! Call the Governor and get some help out here!”**_

 

Nedley crackles back onto the radio, **_“I have put in a call to the Governor’s office, but this isn’t the only place this is happening. There is word that this is happening in the bigger cities too, so all resources are being used to get out any and only big politicians. It’s bull shit, but we are on our own now...Nobody’s coming to help us….To anyone listening in now….stay safe and may God have mercy on us all.”_**

 

With that the radio goes silent. The group of three stand dumbfounded as they all take in what they just heard. It’s the end of the world and nobody is coming to help.

 

Wynonna looks between Waverly and Champ, “....well shit….”

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first 4 chapters planned out. I have an idea of an overall arch that I want to take this story in, but I don't know how many chapters it will take. I will start writing on chapter 2 as soon as possible. Please don't ask me when updates are. This is going to be a slow built fic that paces things out as I see fit. It does have WayHaught in it and they will be a big part of the story, but like I said I'm building up to things. I want to build up this world as much as I can with the characters I have. This fic will also incorporate relationships that are both romantic and platonic. I will be writing smut for WayHaught when we get to that point.
> 
> I also want to say some things about Waverly's sexuality in light of episode 2x11. Waverly said that she "might be gay" in reference to her sexuality. I'm not sure if Waverly is a lesbian or bisexual at this point. I know that gay can be used by many people as an umbrella term, so until stated otherwise I will headcanon Waverly as bisexual because I believe that she is. If you don't than you can headcanon her as something else as long as it's not straight.
> 
> If you have any questions please feel free to comment and I will answer to the best of my ability.


End file.
